2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Cylinder920)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the second-most active Atlantic Hurricane Season, in terms of named storms, and the most active in terms of major hurricanes, tied with both 2005 and 1961. It was also a very deadly season with about 5 thousand fatalities total. Of the season, The strongest storm (wind speed) was Humberto, with 195 mph wind speeds. Of pressure, was Humberto and Wendy of 881 mbars. The deadliest of the season were Nestor and Imelda, with 2,093 fatalities, closely followed by Andrea with 1,966 fatalities. The season has increased activity due to a La Nina that ran from April 2019 to June 2041, expanding the warm phase (+AMO). The strongest landfalling hurricane was Melissa, with landfall strength of 175 mph wind speeds. The most intense landfalling hurricane was Wendy, with landfall pressure of 885 mbars. Most states were forever impacted due to the damage Humberto made. Relief efforts were highly desperate of the landfall frequency. Most predictions were slightly below average with estimates of 15 named storms, 4 hurricanes, and one major hurricane, though no category 5 hurricanes would have been predicted. Flooding was high in Florida, and due to flooding caused by the hurricanes, sea level arose slightly by 7 mm. The CDPS factor was around 9, which is highly notable for a tropical cyclone. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:27/05/2019 till:04/06/2019 color:C2 text:Andrea (C2) From:13/06/2019 till:17/06/2019 color:TS text:Barry (TS) From:21/06/2019 till:23/06/2019 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) From:03/07/2019 till:08/07/2019 color:TS text:Dorian (TS) From:05/07/2019 till:09/07/2019 color:TS text:Erin (SS) From:11/07/2019 till:17/07/2019 color:C1 text:Fernand (C1) From:31/07/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:C3 text:Gabrielle (C3) From:02/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:C5 text:Humberto (C5) Barset:Break From:08/08/2019 till:20/08/2019 color:C4 text:Imelda (C4) From:12/08/2019 till:16/08/2019 color:TS text:Jerry (TS) From:14/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:C2 text:Karen (C2) From:17/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:TS text:Lorenzo (TS) From:23/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:C5 text:Melissa (C5) From:25/08/2019 till:06/09/2019 color:C4 text:Nestor (C4) From:31/08/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:C5 text:Olga (C5) From:10/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:TS text:Pablo (TS) Barset:Break From:11/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C1 text:Rebekah (C1) From:21/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:TS text:Sebastien (TS) From:23/09/2019 till:26/09/2019 color:TS text:Tanya (SS) From:08/10/2019 till:14/10/2019 color:C1 text:Van (C1) From:16/10/2019 till:28/10/2019 color:C5 text:Wendy (C5) From:05/11/2019 till:09/11/2019 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) From:25/11/2019 till:29/11/2019 color:TS text:Beta (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Hurricane Andrea Hurricane Andrea (May 2019) Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Subtropical Storm Erin Hurricane Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Very Active Seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season